El favor
by Hessefan
Summary: Himiko le pide un favor a Ban... favor que le pesará mucho a Ginji. * SHONEN AI *.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: No, soy ninguno de los dos autores haciendo un fanfic de algo que en teoría me pertenece. Soy Aphrodita / Hessefan, todo el crédito a Rando Ayamine y Aoki Yuya.

_Bueno, no tenía pensado publicar este intento de fic por no sentirme muy segura, es decir... Me gusta hacer fics respetando la trama verdadera de las historias, y como el manga no lo conozco entero, temo aventurarme._

_Pero a Yageni la idea de este fic le gustó y terminó por convencerme: ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer un fic ignorando algunos detalles que sólo aparecen en el manga? Para mi mucho, con Saint Seiya soy extremadamente exacta pero porque tuve el placer de leer y coleccionar el manga, los capítulos televisivos y las películas; además de su precuela y secuela (Episode G y Lost Canvas… ahora Next Dimension)... Sin embargo con Get Backers no :S. Solo tengo los 49 episodios en DVD y desconozco muchísimas cosas de la trama (He leído spoilers en internet sobre lo que no se ve en el animé pero no más que eso)._

_Sé que la verdadera historia de Himiko no está reflejada en este fic, sin embargo, dado que con Get Backers somos más los que conocemos el anime y son pocos los que tuvieron el privilegio de leer el manga, digamos que la excusa es: "Me basé en el animé"... en lo que se ve y en como terminó la serie televisiva. El antes o el después que se puede ver en el manga, no lo tendré en cuenta._

_Por lo tanto pido perdón por esta falta y aún así espero que les guste._

* * *

Ban frenó su paso antes de atravesar la puerta, soltó un suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

¿Por qué comenzaba a sentirse tan agobiado? Si Ginji le había dejado bien en claro, hacía unos años, que no estaba interesado en los hombres. Aunque misteriosamente permaneció a su lado.

Ingresó al departamento que compartía con su amigo encontrándolo sentado en la sala viendo televisión. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer notar su presencia porque supo que de hacerlo se vería obligado a confesarle a Amano algo que aún no terminaba de asimilar.

—Ban —pronunció el rubio sin necesidad de corroborar la llegada del otro—, llamó Paul preguntando que cuando iríamos a cenar.

Midou nada acotó al respecto; pensar que en épocas anteriores el señor Wan se la pasaba buscando formas de quitárselos de encima, para en el presente reprochar su ausencia.

Aunque el jefe nunca lo dijo, ambos sabían que sus intenciones reales era ayudarlos a defenderse solos ante las adversidades de la vida, comenzando por buscarse un lugar donde vivir. Y así lo habían hecho, gracias a los pocos trabajos que lograban cobrar.

—¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve esperando para cenar pero no me aguante mas —comentó posando su vista en la figura de su compañero—; igual te dejé pizza, si no quieres dímelo así la termino yo.

El hombre de ojos azules se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo enfrentando la apacible mirada de Ginji, y juntando coraje confesó una parte de la larga historia que tenia por contar:

—No te preocupes, cené con Himiko… en su casa.

—¿Y como está Himiko? —investigó con una sonrisa, gesto que se borró de un plumazo al notar por primera vez la intensa vista que le dedicaban—¿Sucedió algo?

—Ginji —pronunció el telépata desviando su rostro para posar sus ojos en algún punto muerto y así evadirlo, como sí de esa forma evitase enfrentar la verdad—, hoy Himiko me pidió un favor.

—¿Un... favor?

Fue entonces cuando Ban se vio obligado a recordar la conversación con la dama veneno, para así acomodar sus ideas y hallar las palabras adecuadas que lo ayudasen a expresarse, sin encontrar todavía el motivo verdadero por el cual le abrumaba tanto decírselo al rubio:

—_Ban... Ya voy a cumplir veintitrés años dentro de poco._

—_Lo sé Himiko —. El muchacho, observando el trajín constante de la ciudad a través de la ventana, soltó una gran bocanada de humo; por el reflejo de la misma pudo ver el porte de la chica a la cual estimaba como a una hermana menor—No creo que sea bueno torturarse con el asunto antes de tiempo._

—_Ban... Yo quiero pedirte un favor._

_El mentado sujeto volteó para afrontar a su amiga, por un momento creyó que estaba siendo preso de un Deja Vu... Tiempo atrás había tenido una conversación similar con el hermano de la dama veneno; ella con el tiempo había podido vislumbrar la verdad, y en el presente se hallaba envuelta en una tormenta de pensamientos y sentimientos. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba no pudo más que recurrir a la única persona en la que podía confiarle ese profundo temor._

—_Si vas a pedirme que haga lo mismo que hice con Yamato... —Ban realizó una breve pausa para intentar tranquilizarse—No sé... No sé si podré hacerlo de nuevo._

—_No es momento para hablar de ello, cuando llegue el día lo conversaremos._

_Las palabras de Himiko desconcertaron a Midou, si no se trataba de eso ¿Entonces? _

_La mujer se tomó su tiempo para confesar sus miedos, con suma dificultad comenzó a hablar mientras realizaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quebrarse._

—_Yo... No quiero morir —bajó su vista al suelo para evitar ver al hombre frente suyo—. No quiero morir sin antes haber sido madre._

_El muchacho de luceros añiles abrió esos omnipotentes y penetrantes ojos lo más que pudo, asombrado hasta un punto con aquella confidencia._

—_A veces, cuando veo en la calle a las madres con sus niños, me doy cuenta de que yo nunca podré experimentar ese sentimiento —una lágrima caprichosa descendió su mejilla—. Con mi hermano nunca me sentí sola, luego tú... Tú apareciste en mi vida pero no es lo mismo... —continuó de manera inconexa, sin poder expresarse correctamente, limpiando su húmedo rostro con el revés de su mano—No quiero estar sola, sin embargo sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte querer traer una vida a la tierra sabiendo que tendré que dejarla... Pero necesito saber que se siente ser madre; necesito, como mujer, tener entre mis brazos a esa personita que llene de luz mis últimos días._

—_Himiko... Te entiendo —habló finalmente el telépata con la voz entre cortada—; en algún momento de nuestras vidas, es natural que estas cuestiones surjan; y no eres egoísta, creo que serías una buena madre._

—_No lo sé... Quiero decir... Maldición —espetó Himiko cerrando sus ojos para ver si de esa forma lograba sosegar las lágrimas—. No puedo traer una vida a este mundo sin estar verdaderamente segura de que tendrá un buen padre que lo cuide y lo ame cuando yo no esté._

—_No será fácil encontrar de la noche a la mañana a un hombre —cuasi bromeó Ban sin sospechar lo que la dama veneno intentaba decirle._

—_No, eso lo sé... Por eso Ban quiero pedirte un favor —Himiko abrió sus acuosos ojos y los posó en su amigo._

_Éste se irguió de repente cuando por fin comprendió lo que la hermana de Yamato intentaba decirle._

—_Himiko..._

—_Ban... Tú... Tú serias un excelente padre..._

Ginji se limitó a esperar pacientemente las palabras de su amigo que parecían no llegar nunca. Midou acomodó sus anteojos y le relató, palabra por palabra, la conversación que había tenido con Lady Poison.

Se produjo un intenso silencio que era interrumpido apenas por las voces que surgían de la película de acción.

—Ban... —logró articuló, incapaz de aguantar un segundo mas el mutismo del otro—¿Aceptaste?

El aludido sólo asintió.

¿Que pudo hacer o decir en semejante momento? El dueño del Jagan no pudo negar que la petición de Himiko le había impresionado, y aunque no se sentía capacitado para ser padre comprendió el deseo y la urgencia de la muchacha.

A decir verdad la idea, muy en el fondo, no le disgustaba, ya que cumplir el favor implicaba traer una persona al mundo que siempre requeriría su presencia en su vida. Sentir por primera vez que alguien podría llegar a necesitarlo; saber que nunca estaría solo era algo que le llenaba de renovadas energías, esas que había perdido cuando Ginji lo rechazó oficialmente.

—¡¿Aceptaste?! —Amano se puso de pie con la furia pintada en su rostro—¡¿Cómo pudiste Ban?!

—Ginji... Ya he llegado a una edad en la que...

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó el rubio con una evidente tristeza que se pudo vislumbrar a través de todo su semblante.

—Ginji... ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué te pones así?

En lo más recóndito de su ente intuyó que esa sería la reacción del emperador relámpago; aunque no supiese a ciencia cierta los verdaderos motivos, algo en él lo supo.

—¡Creí... Creí que tú! —Ginji negó y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación pero su amigo lo detuvo asiéndolo de un brazo—Suéltame Ban —suplicó por completo desarmado y se quebró en llanto, uno silencioso pero doloroso.

—Espera... Espera —sin saber bien que hacer, o como tomar esa imprevista reacción, Midou lo asió entre sus brazos—. No te entiendo Ginji, no te entiendo —suspiró hundiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio de su compañero, sintiendo el aroma cítrico de su shampoo.

—Creí que... sentías algo por mí.

—Es que Ginji... —le costaba declararse otra vez—Lo he sentido y aún lo siento.

Automáticamente, al oír eso, Amano se separó con brusquedad del cuerpo del otro tomando distancia.

—¿Ves? —investigó el telépata frunciendo su frente, arrepentido e incómodo—Es esto lo que no entiendo, me rechazas pero te quedas a mi lado.

—Entiéndeme Ban, para mi no es tan fácil como para ti —se señaló con energía el pecho—Me cuesta aceptarlo... ¡Si! Seré un cobarde.

—Ginji... —Ban se acercó de nuevo al emperador relámpago para tomarlo entre sus brazos otra vez—No quise presionarte, cuando me rechazaste decidí darte espacio.

—Lo siento, te lastimé tanto —Ginji se acurrucó en el pecho de Midou cerrando sus ojos que por fin habían dejado de verter lamentos.

—Pero ya han pasado como cinco años... Pensé que tu nunca...

—Lo sé...

Se quedaron en el lugar, sin romper el abrazo, guardaron silencio... Poco a poco el hombre de azulina mirada se fue armando de coraje y elevó una mano para acariciar la cabellera de su amigo, siguiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a su quijada que elevó para observar su rostro... A pesar de los años no perdía su natural juventud, su belleza y ese particular brillo en sus sublimes ojos. Sonrió, porque por primera vez habían podido hablar de ese asunto.

—Ban... —necesitó saberlo—¿Puedes... Puedes rechazar el favor?

—Ya está hecho, Gin —. Esa mirada repleta de amor se humedeció de golpe, y sus cejas descendieron en un gesto de inconmensurable tristeza—Lo siento. Ahora sólo queda esperar para ver si... Si ha dado sus frutos.

El rubio se separó sutilmente de su amigo y dio la vuelta para encerrarse en su cuarto. Midou no lo siguió, supo que necesitaba darle más tiempo (toda la vida, de ser necesario).

Una vez en su habitación, el emperador relámpago apoyó su espalda en la puerta

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?

Le costó aceptarlo pero comprendió que su actitud había sido algo egoísta y precipitada: No era quien para reprocharle a Ban sus decisiones, no lo era... No había querido ocupar el lugar que Midou le había dado en su corazón, no podía hacerlo en el presente por un capricho.

Se echó en su cama, vestido como se encontraba, y así se quedó dormido.

**

* * *

**

_Besos y muchas gracias por leer._

_**27 de septiembre de 2008**_

_Argentina._


	2. Capítulo 2

Los días previos a la noticia fueron caóticos. Sumidos en un mar de contradicciones: felicidad por un lado, tristeza por el otro. El emperador relámpago intentaba, cada vez que esos sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de él, dar lo mejor de sí para disiparlos.

Comprendía la situación complicada en la que se hallaba envuelto su amigo, empero, algo en su interior punzaba su corazón. Celos, envidia, bronca por llegar tarde. No lo adivinó.

No quería estar enojado, pero más trataba, menos lo conseguía. Creyó, teniendo estos altibajos, que ante un posible resultado positivo montase en cólera, cogiese su bolso y partiese de inmediato, sin embargo, pese a que eso pasó (lo del resultado) lo demás no.

Himiko lloraba a la vez que sus trémulos labios le confesaban a Ban que en menos de nueve meses tendrían un hijo… Si todo marchaba bien.

El hombre de ojos azules no tomó la noticia como lo haría un padre que espera esa llegada, no obstante tampoco se mostró desahuciado… al fin de cuentas ese era el fin. Lo de Midou "_pasaba_" por otros terrenos, mas confusos y complicados que ese.

Odiaba tener que ser él quien le diese la noticia a Amano, sin embargo éste, como solía ser habitual en su bondadosa forma de ser, fingió una enorme sonrisa:

—¡Felicidades Ban! —se arrojó a sus brazos, con el fin de agasajarlo.

El portador del jagan lo acunó entre ellos y lo consoló cuando su cuerpo se vio preso de una ligera convulsión, signo inequívoco de un profundo y sentido llanto.

—Ya, Ginji… no es el fin del mundo y nadie murió —no pensó que sus palabras lograrían su cometido, pero fue lo único que le nació—, al contrario, una nueva vida llegará.

—Lo sé —sollozó Ginji sin apartar el rostro del pecho de su amigo—, no lloro de tristeza.

—No mientas —ahora era él quien se sentía contagiado por esa angustia, tan palpable en el rubio.

—Es que… —intentó explicarse, antes de ser mal interpretado— es que todo cambiará, Ban… Nada será como hasta ahora.

—Las cosas cambian, Gin —frunció su frente, adoptando una postura seria—. Es inevitable, en algunos casos necesarios… y lógicos ¿O esperas toda la vida ser esto que somos?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta mi vida —expuso separando por fin su cara, para mirar así a su compañero.

—A mi también, pero… creo que es bueno… —suspiró, ni el entendió que quería decir y como si le leyesen la mente, escuchó el suave timbre del otro susurrando cual secreto:

—Serás padre.

—Sí… —masculló poniéndose de pie para abandonar a Amano e ir hasta el balcón.

—Es algo para festejar —se secó sus lagrimas y siguió a su amigo quien encendía un cigarrillo dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —cuestionó con temor a la respuesta—¿Qué harán?

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó volteando apenas su cabeza, y su cigarro que colgaba graciosamente de su boca entre abierta.

—Digo, serán padres… —remarcó la última palabra, intentando de esa forma darse a entender.

—No es tan fácil, Gin, ya te dije… —hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos que descansaban sobre la baranda.

No era todo tan fácil y tan bello como se suponía tenían que ser esas cosas… Había muchas cuestiones dando vueltas y fue recién en ese instante que Midou se quedó analizando lo apresurados que habían sido en la toma final de decisiones.

De la señorita Kudou se lo esperaba, empero él, se suponía, era de sangre más fría, más pensante… Sin embargo no, en esa ocasión dio el sí sin detenerse a pensar en todo lo que aquello implicaba.

No restaba la presencia de Ginji en su vida, imposible de ignorar y tan vital como el mismísimo astro rey, quien ajeno a las cavilaciones del mayor prosiguió hablando:

—Supongo que lo coherente —tomó aire para completar la frase—es que se casen, compren una linda casita, un perro grande y…

—¡No es tan fácil Ginji!

Nunca antes le había gritado así a su mejor amigo, nunca antes se había mostrado tan desencajado con él. Amano guardó silencio, comprendió sin mayores dificultades que había echado sal a una vieja herida.

—Lo siento… yo…

—No —interrumpió Midou temblando—, yo lo siento, lo siento mucho Gin.

—Entiendo que todo esto… Es difícil —se acercó con lentitud para apoyar su mano sobre su hombro—; yo… te ayudaré… te haré las cosas más fáciles de ahora en más, te lo prometo.

El telépata sonrió con melancolía a la vez que su propia mano se posó sobre aquella que apretaba su hombro. Giró con calma, ocultando sus ojos vidriosos, y lo abrazó con fuerza… Como si temiese una imposible huida o perderlo por siempre.

El rubio se quedó azorado, no sólo por lo imprevisto que resultaba esperar esa reacción tan espontánea de parte de Ban, si no por todo lo que aquello implicaba para ambos.

No lo resistió:

—Ban… —le rodeó el cuello, prendiéndose de él como naufrago al bote, mientras que su compañero hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

—Gracias, Gin… —lo soltó con lentitud para tomar cierta distancia—pero es mucho más difícil de lo que parece a simple vista.

—No lo es, si fuese así, la gente no tendría hijos —vio como el otro negaba con su cabeza junto a una mueca de ironía en sus labios—. Si te refieres a Himiko… muchos padres separados se encargan de sus hijos por igual, siempre que haya una buena relación; y ustedes dos son amig-

—No Gin —se sintió mareado, confuso, necesitaba recostarse.

Ignoró a su amigo y caminó hasta el sillón de tres cuerpos donde se desplomó boca abajo. Entre monosílabos, entre frases cortas y confusas intentó darle un panorama a Amano de su situación.

"_Himiko… Himiko y la maldición. No podría vivir… Matarla… Como había hecho con Yamato ¿Y el odio? ¿Qué hacía con ese sentimiento? ¿Qué hacia si su hijo se llegaba a enterar de la verdad algún día?_"

—Ban, creo que te estás adelantando demasiado a los hechos —opinó con sabiduría—, en tal caso eso se verá en el momento… por lo pronto hay otras prioridades y creo que tú más que nadie las sabe.

—Sí, tienes razón —jamás creyó encontrarse en una situación en la que acabaría dándole la razón a su lerdo amigo.

Pero no era sólo eso… no. Había algo más, escondido en el corazón, o no tan escondido… Y era eso con nombre y apellido, que no podía hacer dos actividades seguidas y juntas sin estropearlo todo, que consultaba hasta lo in consultable, que se desvivía por la gente que adoraba, que a su vez lo adoraban a él cual mesías.

Era esa cosita toda tierna y en contradicción masculina que vivía con él, que se colaba en las noches de tormenta entre sus sabanas como un crío, haciendo nido en su corazón, que poseía un poder descomunal pero lloraba como un condenado cuando los recuerdos de su pasado afloraban.

Era eso que lo molestaba, de una manera importuna y a la vez amena.

Acarició su mejilla notando que pese a todos los contratiempos, que pese a todo el pavor que la nueva circunstancia le causaba, al menos aún lo tenía a él, a su lado. No todo era tan malo.

—Gin… —Ban se incorporó apenas en el sillón, quedando a una altura superior del otro que todavía seguía sentado en la alfombra.

—¿Qué sucede Ban?

Pero éste optó por explicarse con gestos y hechos; hablar de esas cosas no era su fuerte. Acercó su rostro rozando apenas, con sus labios, el mentón del rubio… Ginji se deshizo en ese instante empero el ruido del teléfono celular con la melodía característica de Himiko les devolvió a la dura realidad.

—¿Mañana tienes el primer control?... Claro, te acompaño, desde ya… ¿A qué hora?... Te paso a buscar media hora antes ¿Sí?... Perfecto… Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes… ¿Tú estás bien?... Supongo que es normal sentir nauseas, aunque ¡No sé! Nunca fui madre, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Una cruel realidad. Ginji lo comprendió mientras oía las respuestas de Midou: sería padre, tendría una nueva vida, nuevas obligaciones, un nuevo "_mundo_", en el que él no encajaba.

No podía "_tontear_" con un futuro papá, no podía jugar a ese juego con su amigo ¡No con él! Ya bastante lo había lastimado en un pasado con sus respuestas a medias "_Que sí, que no_". Esto era serio, estaba pasando de verdad.

—Ey… —llamó Midou la atención de un ido Ginji—¿Volviste? —bromeó.

—Estuve de vacaciones en el país de Nunca Jamás —siguió la burla con una acotación que solía ser siempre la misma para esa pregunta, y para esa forma no dejar en evidencia su notable desasosiego.

Le hubiera gustado, de verdad, estar allí… y no regresar en absoluto. La vida de adulto que tanto le recalcaba Ban era aterradora. Más si se toman en cuenta esas decisiones tan apresuradas.

—Mañana tiene el primer control —esbozó con una sonrisa—; waou… su primer control…

Amano intentó corresponderle, pulgares arriba, aún echado en el suelo; cuando lo vio yéndose de espaldas hacia la cocina lo distinguió todo claro como el agua: Adoraba a Ban, de una forma que no sólo lo asqueaba, si no que lo espantaba.

Se reprochó a sí mismo. No era momento, en la vida de Ban, para complicársela más. Si tenía que morir con esos sentimientos en su pecho, lo haría, pero en la actualidad había otras cuestiones mucho más importantes que sus tontos caprichos egoístas.

Así lo había bautizado: Un capricho egoísta. Al darse cuenta de que las cosas comenzaban a cambiar, que Midou ya no era sólo suyo, que al decirle "_NO_" mil veces ya no se aseguraba que se quedaría a su lado.

Ahora tenía con quien irse ¡tenía un muy buen motivo para hacerlo!

Era tan malo, más allá de que todos le decían que era el ser más bondadoso del planeta, Ginji se sintió tan vil y bajo por pensar y sentir así, ¡Ban no era un objeto que le perteneciese! pero ¿Cómo controlar esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo callarlos, enterrarlos en el fondo del alma, dejar que mueran?

El día que vio a Himiko por primera vez luego de todo lo acaecido fue una prueba de fuego para el rubio. La descubrió en la cocina, bebiendo un té, con un vientre que disimulaba su estado.

Recién llegada de uno de los controles mensuales, con buenas noticias, que todo marchaba bien en el embarazo. Se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, pero así y todo Amano se las ingenió para mostrarse lo menos áspero posible.

—No se te notan los tres meses.

—Aún no… —respondió ella, con su seriedad habitual.

—Luces… espléndida —continuó el emperador relámpago aceptando la taza que sin consultarle le había preparado su compañero de aventuras.

—Gracias…

La conversación prosiguió, los tres lograron distenderse, las preguntas típicas sobre nombres, ropa, y sexo del bebé surgieron una a una, envueltas en un halo de profunda hipocresía.

Esa visita vaticinó lo que Amano, aunque intentó eludirlo, vio como evidente. Fue recién en la noche, cuando ya la señorita Kudou había partido rumbo a su hogar, que Midou, taciturno planteó la idea:

—No me gusta que Himiko viva sola…

—Mmm —opinó Ginji adivinando lo que se avecinaba.

—Ahora que está encinta, con el tiempo no podrá desenvolverse sola ¿verdad?

—No sé, pero supongo que si tendrá tremenda panza —pronunció con dejadez—le costará un poco algunos quehaceres… además no debe levantar cosas pesadas.

—Ajá… —dio una fuerte pitada a su cigarrillo y agregó a sus vacuas palabras—Ginji, yo… estuve pensando.

—Vete a vivir con ella —se apresuró a decir lo que tanto le costaba al portador del Jagan —es lo lógico ¿no? —se puso de pie para dejar el balcón e ingresar al departamento.

—Espera —lo tomó de un brazo para obligarlo a voltear—, no es precisamente lo que pensaba.

—Ah ¿no? —cuestionó con algo de dureza pero de inmediato se obligó a estar más predispuesto.

Le había prometido que le haría las cosas más fáciles, por eso plasmó una sonrisa y continuó:

—No es el fin del mundo, Ban… tu lo dijiste —no borró esa mueca amena en su rostro—Himiko necesitará ayuda, yo en cambio me puedo valer solo, además no estaremos tan lejos y…

Un beso lo enmudeció de golpe, con sus ojos bien abiertos Ginji no pudo hacer más que corresponder esa particular caricia, que lo vencía, lo doblegaba, subyugándolo, derritiéndolo.

—Ban… No se puede.

—¿Por qué no? —buscó otra vez sus labios, pero otra vez fue rechazado.

—Tú… muy pronto estarás muy ocupado siendo padre y no corresponde que hagas estas cosas con un chico y…

—"_Y_" hablas mucho —se molestó plegando su frente, sus lentes acompañaron imperceptiblemente el movimiento—; lo seré en un futuro pero ahora… quiero esto.

—No Ban… —sintió el débil roce de un beso, y no podía contra él.

—No seas tan pre-juicioso Gin…

—Te irás a vivir con ella, formarás una linda familia mientras puedas… —enumeró Amano conteniendo la angustia en su pecho

—¿Por qué me castigas así? —se mostró molesto, no tanto como dolido.

—Tu quisiste las cosas así —reprochó tomando una prudencial distancia.

Ban lanzó una risa de profundo sarcasmo.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó señalándose con ahínco el pecho —¡¿Yo?! Dices… ¡Yo fui quien dio el primer paso! El primero que planteó bien clarita como era la situación… ¡Tu eres el puto reprimido que no tiene los cojones suficientes para admitir que me quiere!

Se arrepintió profusamente y de inmediato con aquellas hirientes palabras… pero vaya "_eso_" lo venía rondando, acosando desde hacía unos meses. Tuvo que salir a la luz o iba a terminar por explotar dentro de Midou.

—Ahora la culpa de que tú le hayas dicho que sí a Himiko es mía —asintió reiteradas veces caminando con la furia desprendiendo de todo su cuerpo rumbo a la puerta de calle.

—Ginji, lo siento… me fui de boca, es que todo esto me tiene…

—¡¿Sabes qué?! —Le increpó con su dedo en alto—¡Sí, seré un puto reprimido y cobarde! ¡Pero al menos sí tengo los cojones suficientes para ver la situación con claridad! ¡Vas a ser padre! ¡Mierda! —rompió en llanto silencioso, consternando a Ban quien nunca lo había visto así, tan fuera de sí, salvo al verdadero "_raitei_"—¡No juegues al noviecito conmigo por unos meses, ni te hagas el marido complaciente con Himiko! ¡Eso es cruel, Ban!

Sin más, dándole un poco de su propio veneno, Amano atravesó la puerta para perderse en la noche, sin rumbo fijo, sin ganas de echar la mirada atrás para ver si el telépata lo seguía. Era claro que ya no lo haría más, sus caminos debían separarse, y el dúo Get Backers debía disolverse.

* * *

_Esto por ahora… pobre Gin, no lo juzguen, sé que quizás está algo Ooc, es que Ginji es tan dulce y bondadoso que no lo creo explotando así, pero trato de ponerme en el lugar de alguien que por muy bueno que sea, no deja de ser humano y tener sentimientos._

_En fin, gracias por leer._

_**15 de noviembre de 2009**_

_Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo buscó por cielo y tierra, frecuentó los lugares en los que creyó, podría llegar a hallarse. Incluso se aventuró dentro de la Fortaleza y hasta fue en busca de Shido. Pero nadie sabía nada del emperador relámpago. Katsuki quedó en avisarle si lo veía deambulando por allí.

Pese a ello, el hombre de mirada azulada, no dejó de intentar dar con su amigo… y ya iba más de medio paquete de veinte, si seguía así en menos de un día se fumaría un atado entero de cigarrillos.

Se sintió idiota cuando, al arribar en Honky Tonk, su dueño reveló:

—Se me hacía raro no verte también a ti aquí —señaló hacia los pisos de arriba—; no sé que le habrás hecho pero está furioso.

—¿Mucho? —se sentó en la barra con gesto cansino, no sólo en su rostro, en todo su cuerpo.

—Supongo que ya se le debe haber pasado un poco…

—¿Te contó algo? —Natsumi le acercó una taza de café luego de saludarse fugazmente—Gracias.

—¿De qué?

Midou silenció unos segundos. Miró al sujeto de gafas, y aunque no le pareció prudente andar divulgando su vida privada tuvo que admitir que al menos el señor Wang merecía conocer la noticia… era "casi" un padre para él.

—Se enojó porque pensó que yo quiero irme del departamento —. No lo dejó acotar nada—Dado que Himiko está embarazada no la quiero dejar sola.

—¡Waou! ¡Qué noticia! —Paul sonrió cruzándose de brazos, y luego de cavilarlo un instante investigó con curiosidad—¿Y… quién es el padre?

Ban sólo fijó firme sus ojos en él.

—Vaya —se masajeó la nuca, consternado—; no sabía que tu y…

—Nada que ver —soltó un suspiro, odiaba hablar de asuntos tan personales—; te lo resumiré: Himiko y yo no somos nada, más allá de ser los padres de la criatura en camino. Y no —apuntó tajante—, no fue un descuido, ni un accidente… Ella… Pues, ella me pidió un favor.

El mayor elevó una ceja ahogando una pequeña risilla ladina.

—Simplemente quiere ser madre —aclaró el joven—; nada más, tiene derecho. Yo soy su amigo, y necesita estar tranquila sabiendo que su futuro hijo tendrá un padre que lo sepa querer.

—Bien, bien —canturreó, intentando serenar así a un colérico telépata.

Natsumi se acercó a la barra una vez liberada de la atención de los clientes, obligando a los dos hombres a cambiar el tema de conversación. No porque tuviese la intención de ocultar una noticia tan maravillosa, es que comprendía lo raro, retorcido, que resultaba ser todo… en especial porque la gente, desde hace mucho tiempo, osaba conjeturar que el dúo Get Backers poseía fuertes lazos que iban más allá de una amistad.

Ban se encargó de dejar eso clarito como el agua… es que a la larga le importaba un comino lo que opinase el mundo al respecto: Quería a Ginji, lo necesitaba… era su oxigeno, su cable a tierra, su mundo, la razón por la cual despertar.

O sea, tan alejados de la realidad la muchedumbre no estuvo.

El muchacho de luceros azules volvió en sí cuando se percató de que Amano bajaba las escaleras a su encuentro. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, intentando adivinar la posible reacción del otro.

Midou sólo necesitó que el otro suavizase sus facciones para pronunciar más aliviado:

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ginji asintió una vez con debilidad y salió junto a su compañero rumbo a las afueras del Café. Una vez bajo la luz de la luna, fue el rubio quien quebró el mutismo para disculpase con sinceridad:

—Ban… Estuve pensando mucho al respecto —escudriñó a su amigo, con un poco de culpa quizás—; lo lamento… Me comporté muy mal. Yo entiendo que tú ahora tienes que estar con ella, pero me enojó que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió—¿Y sabes qué? —soltó una risa melancólica—Tienes razón, maldición —perdió su mirada, observando a la gente atravesar la vereda, yendo de un lado al otro, ajenos al hecho irremediable de que su corazón se estaba quebrando en mil pedazos.

El emperador relámpago silenció, no pudo refutar las palabras del moreno. Con la misma expresión que tenía Ban en su rostro continuó:

—Es que todo esto asusta ¿verdad?

—Como no te das una idea.

—Sé que prometí no complicarte la vida, pero para mí tampoco es fácil.

—Lo sé, Gin —ahora sus ojos se clavaron en él, desarmándolo por completo—; por eso, perdóname. Intentaré hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo eso no significa que yo…

Amano tragó saliva, saber que era lo que pretendía su compañero en toda esa historia, era primordial para ambos. Midou meditó con seriedad, antes, durante y después, y había llegado el momento de aclararlo:

—No la amo, y no la voy a amar de la manera en que… —su pecho se agitó, se sintió desencajado, no era justo decir eso sabiendo que un hijo venía en camino.

¿Qué haría Yamato si lo escuchase?

—Me enoja que hagas las cosas sin pensar —se quejó Ginji ante el silencio prologando de su amigo—, que no me consultes cuando nos involucra a ambos —elevó su mano aclarando con rapidez y adelantándose a posibles reclamos—: Sé que te dije que no… Hace ya mucho tiempo. Y es por eso que yo no me siento en derecho de exigirte nada, pero eso no significa que no te quiera o que no me afectan los cambios… Como ese de irte a vivir con Himiko.

Ban sonrió apenas. Buscó un cigarrillo que encendió con deleite y susurró:

—Es que no me dejaste explicarte nada —sonó a reproche, pero no lo fue—; sé que si yo me voy, te quedas a la deriva y te resultará imposible abastecerte solo.

—Eso es lo de menos… Sinceramente. No me molesta tanto la idea de pasar hambre como de no estar más contigo —sonó extraño y exagerado, por eso aclaró—: viviendo.

—Y es que la idea nunca fue irme —plasmó una sonrisa enorme—; Himiko vive en un lugar muy pequeño y nosotros tenemos dos habitaciones.

Ginji fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco al comprender las intenciones de Ban.

—Para que después no digas que no te consulto —eso sí fue una recriminación—; te quería preguntar si te parecía bien traerla a vivir con nosotros. Estaremos más cómodos así y ella no estará tan sola.

Amano sintió que el aire, el alma, y hasta el color, le volvía al cuerpo. Meditó un instante la propuesta y no encontró "_pero_" alguno. Sin embargo, pese a lo impulsivo que solía ser no dejaba de lado lo insólita que sería la situación.

Midou esperaba por una respuesta, cual sea esta, pero cuanto antes; su rostro impaciente y sus ojos atentos así lo revelaron:

—Pues, me parece —asintió—¡Perfecto! O sea —se emocionó con la idea, al menos un poco—viviremos los tres juntos. No tienes que irte, ¡ni yo tampoco!

—Claro.

Era contagiosa la alegría de Amano.

Imposible de escapar, comprendió en su momento.

Hasta ahí todo parecía marchar por un sendero color de rosa… pero Amano dejaba a un costado un detalle que le cobraría la cuenta más adelante. Himiko era mujer, Himiko estaba embarazada del hijo de Ban, Himiko y él… habían concebido, juntos… a la vieja usanza.

Él no era competencia para todo eso… No lo era. Se quedaba en el: "_Compañero inseparable de Ban Midou. Hombre. Mejor amigo. Aliado…"_ y un sinfín de connotaciones similares que ni por asomo se acercaban a la imagen que representaba la dama veneno en la vida del telépata.

***

La mudanza fue sencilla, por fortuna Himiko no tenía demasiadas pertenencias. El asunto fue acomodar todo dentro del departamento, mover los muebles, ubicar los objetos. Al principio Ginji creyó que, como correspondía, su amigo y ella dormirían en la misma habitación, pero cuando el debate surgió fue la misma muchacha quien expresó preferir estar sola en el cuarto. Por lógica Amano no dormiría con ella, así que sin más opciones Ban acabó en el cuarto del rubio cediéndole el suyo a la futura mamá.

A media mañana el moreno los "_abandonó_" en pleno trajín alegando que debía ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

La sorpresa fue unánime, incluido el mismo Midou ya que no se imaginaba envuelto en esa circunstancia.

Era coherente: Los trabajos que tenían como "_Get Backers_" eran una ruleta, podía tocarles varios seguidos, como malas rachas. Asimismo pocas veces aseguraban ganar el dinero, aunque cuando eso ocurría solían ser sumas que les permitían vivir a sus anchas por un prolongado tiempo.

Su hijo necesitaba seguridad económica, ante todo. Los gastos con un crío son monumentales, desde que nace hasta que se consigue su propio empleo.

Si bien los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, Ginji mostró -más allá de intentar disimularlo- una expresión de honda desolación.

Entonces sí: La dupla debía disolverse.

Midou adivinó los sentimientos de su colega, por eso le aclaró que en la medida que el nuevo trabajo (si lo conseguía) le permitiese, seguiría adelante con las misiones. Una locura ¿Cuándo descansaría?

Por el momento la prioridad número uno era conseguirse un empleo decente, después vería que hacer con las demás cuestiones de su vida.

El momento crucial: cuando Ban atravesó la arcada principal yéndose, los otros dos se quedaron envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. La prueba de fuego, el primer día conviviendo juntos y el telépata se mandaba a mudar.

—Ojalá que tenga suerte —balbuceó Amano por el simple hecho de acotar algo que cortase ese clima tan espeso.

—Sí —respondió con desgano, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre.

Recién entonces reparó el Get Backer que la pequeña panzita ya asomaba, con una redondeada elegancia. Sonrió, imaginando que allí, en ese lugar tan pequeño había algo, alguien… Una personita, con vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó Kudou con algo de dureza, era su manera de ser no por intención de sonar áspera con el rubio, nunca tuvo nada en su contra para ser sinceros.

—Nada, es que… je —señaló su vientre—, ya se te nota.

—Sí, algo… ya estoy a finales del primer trimestre.

Los ojos de Ginji se cerraron a medida que la mueca de sus labios se ensanchó más. Himiko se puso de pie y llevó las tazas a lavar. Había dado por finalizado el descanso y era momento de seguir acomodando sus cosas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias —contestó de espaldas camino hacía su nuevo cuarto.

El emperador relámpago se quedó quieto en su lugar, algo amilanado por la ruda presencia de la muchacha, pero en cuanto la vio intentando levantar una caja, no le importó un rábano y raudo fue en su ayuda.

Ante la mirada de la mujer, el rubio se apresuró a aclarar en son de reproche:

—No debes levantar cosas pesadas.

—Gracias —cedió finalmente, no pudo contra eso.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras mover?

La dama veneno señaló los muebles acomodados al azar dentro del cuarto. Y mientras le indicó brevemente dónde y cómo quería colocarlos, se entretuvo ordenando sus enseres personales, o haciendo labores en la medida que podía y que no implicasen un esfuerzo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió sorpresivamente el rubio luego de un dilatado silencio.

Kudou pudo pensar, con tranquilidad, que le hablaba a la biblioteca, puesto que ni siquiera la miró.

Cuando los ojos de miel que poseía el muchacho se posaron sobre ella, intentó formar una oración:

—¿P-por qué? ¿Qué?

—Que si estás bien —repitió sonriéndole apenas.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —desvió su mirada hacia la prenda que tenía sobre sus rodillas, sentada en la cama, la dobló con cuidado—¿Te parezco… ?

—Triste.

Himiko, guardándose el asombro de que su compañero de departamento se mostrase tan interesado en su bienestar, trató de ser sincera. No supo si era producto del embarazo, pero su tosca personalidad, por momentos -que gracias a Dios eran efímeros- se veía presa de ataques de cursilería y/o sinceridad extrema:

—No es tristeza —lo miró un segundo para luego prestar entera atención a la pila de ropa que tenía que acomodar dentro del placard.

—Ah… ya sé… —asintió satisfecho al encontrar la respuesta—Estás como nosotros: asustada.

Una leve sonrisa se plasmó en la faz de la mujer.

—Tal vez —tosió con delicadeza notando que no tardaría en abrir su boca en uno de esos ataques de sinceridad extrema—; la verdad… no quiero condicionarlo a Ban.

Amano dejó el mueble junto a la puerta como la muchacha le había pedido y volteó para prestar atención a sus palabras.

—Él tenía una vida muy distinta antes de todo esto —negó con su cabeza poniéndose de pie para dejar las prendas en sus respectivos cajones—; temo que todo esto… No —se corrigió—, sé que todo esto lo hace por mí y el bebé.

—¿Temes que él no quiera? —cuestionó con una seriedad nunca antes vista—Me sorprende de ti, creí que por el tiempo que pasaron juntos, tú lo conocías más a Ban.

Sonó ofensivo, pero no tuvo esa intención. La mirada de Himiko denotaba desconcierto, por eso Amano explicó:

—Él no hace nada de manera obligada… Y si hace todo esto, sí —admitió con algo de efusividad—lo hace por ti, por el bebé… pero en gran parte, porque quiere.

—¿Y tú?

Esa pregunta… lo desarmó. Kudou sonrió levemente frente al semblante incómodo que presentaba el Get Backers.

—Me lo consultó —aclaró una vez que pudo reaccionar—, y yo le dije que sí.

—¿Por qué no tuviste opciones?

—Él tranquilamente pudo haberse ido contigo —eso sí fue algo duro, más viniendo de su parte—; lo siento, no quiero darte a entender que me molesta tenerte aquí —una nueva mueca de pletórica felicidad—¡Para nada me molesta! Al contrario, necesitamos una dama que al menos nos cocine.

—Que yo no soy sirvienta de ustedes —susurró frunciendo su frente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No digo eso —se masajeó la nuca—; pero verás esta noche, que a partir de hoy querrás cocinar tú todos los días.

—No cocino bien— refutó la muchacha buscando entre otras cajas pequeños enseres.

—Créeme… cualquiera cocina mejor que nosotros dos.

Lo dijo con tanta formalidad que Himiko soltó una carcajada parca, pero risa al fin… Siguieron conversando, cambiando de tema cuando se desviaban del mismo de una manera natural. Lo mejor, comprendieron ambos (los tres) era llevarse bien.

Ban llegó cerca del mediodía, justo cuando la pizza que los otros dos habían pedido, también arribó. Había conseguido empleo en una compañía de seguridad, trabajo peligroso, empero él no era un sujeto común y corriente.

La mujer le sonrió conforme, Ginji lo felicitó… pero en el aire, en cada rostro, en los ojos podía percibirse el terror a enfrentar algo distinto.

Miedo, tristeza, esperanza… Un cóctel de emociones difícil de manejar y que quizás, no tardaría en explotar.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_Por cada review que me dejen les hago un fic de lo que quieran…_

_¡Noooo, mentira jajaja! No me da el cuero para hacer algo así hoy en día :P_

_**19 de noviembre de 2009**_

_Merlo Norte, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	4. Capítulo 4

La llegada del segundo trimestre trajo consigo la posibilidad de saber el sexo del bebé.

Ansiedad era lo que experimentaban los padres, contagiando a Ginji. Las ecografías eran motivo de festejo; el vientre de Himiko crecía de manera gradual, a tal punto de pasar desapercibido los pequeños cambios, al menos para los demás, para ella era evidente que algunas labores eran técnicamente imposibles de realizar; algo tan sencillo como cortarse las uñas de los pies le resultaba toda una proeza, a su vez la pequeña panza aumentaba su tamaño haciéndole perder noción del espacio, era común por lo tanto que chocase, sin darse cuenta, con las cosas, llevándoselas por delante con su prominente vientre y ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Ban.

—¡Ten más cuidado!

—¡No lo hago a propósito!

—Ya, tranquilos —mediaba Amano, sonrisa incluida.

Ban era un exagerado, ni que al bebé le llegasen esos bruscos movimientos de la madre, tan seguro que estaba allí. Acciones, que vale recalcar, eran cuasi graciosos. Kudou también reía ante estos pormenores, era raro tener que lidiar con "_eso_" que crecía, estorbaba, molestaba y estaba constantemente recordándole que en pocos meses ya no estaría ahí.

Era maravilloso, todo el acto en sí; todo lo que implicaba ser madre. Era tan fácil comprender el significado de "_milagro_" en ese momento, antes nunca se había sentado a pensar lo que suponía traer una vida al mundo.

El trabajo de Midou le quitaba mucho tiempo, y el poco que pasaba en el departamento era para comer, bañarse y dormir, para así estar listo y recomenzar el ciclo eterno. Gozaba de un franco rotativo y semanal que aprovechaba, desde ya, para descansar; lo bueno es que dependiendo de la circunstancia, del día y de la alineación de los planetas (dramatizando) le permitían tomarse unas horas para acompañar a Himiko.

Empero, con los días, esa labor corrió por cuenta del rubio quien gustoso aceptó hacer de _dama de compañía_, pese a que la muchacha alegase todas las veces que podía ir sola al médico.

El telépata no buscaba que ellos dos se hiciesen mejores amigos, pero sí que aprendiesen a lidiar con la idea, que se conociesen un poco para comprender porque él los amaba tanto a los dos, de formas distintas (desde ya).

El Emperador Relámpago aprendió a bregar con los altibajos que sufría el humor de Lady Poison, ésta, por su parte, trataba de molestar lo menos posible al joven que tan amable le ofrecía su tiempo.

Debían llevarse bien, puesto que pasaban muchas horas del día juntos y a solas. Tarea que no les costó llevar a cabo más allá de creer lo contrario en un inicio.

Al principio, dado que la mudanza de la mujer había implicado correr muebles por todo el departamento, Ban durmió en la sala. Una buena excusa, ya que era el primero en acostarse y el primero en levantarse para irse a trabajar; no quería molestar a nadie y era una ventaja estar en ese lugar del departamento.

Pero el fin de semana no tuvo más escapatorias y entre él y el _raitei_ terminaron de acomodarse como correspondía. Llevaron la cama del telépata al cuarto personal del rubio junto con todas sus cosas. Himiko los retó a ambos por ser tan desordenados, hacía semanas que estaban viviendo en el caos. Ban se exoneró alegando que él estuvo trabajando y no tuvo tiempo, por su lado Amano dijo lo obvio: él no iba a tocar las cosas personales de Midou, correspondía que fuese el mismo quien ordenase sus pertenencias.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer ese importante cambio. No supieron a ciencia cierta las razones, ya que antes vivían exactamente igual, lo único que los distanciaba en las noches era una pared; quizás, y recién lo comprendían, debido a que las cosas habían dado un vuelco importante entre ambos.

Ya habían quebrado ese muro, el lazo de amistad resultaba una hipocresía difícil de sostener… se querían, aunque algo dentro de ellos les dictaba que no debían.

—Gin… ¿estás dormido? —consultó ya entrada la noche, nervioso e incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño.

—No, Ban, pero tú deberías; en pocas horas tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir —reveló en un susurro. Las luces de un coche se colaron por las rendijas de la persiana alumbrando tenuemente el rostro del rubio—Se ve que tu tampoco puedes dormir.

—No… —dejó la frase flotando en el aire.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que mañana no podrás levantarte para ir a trabajar —dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorar a su amigo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada —mintió, el otro lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuirlo.

Midou corrió las sabanas y se sentó en la cama, cansado de estar acostado:

—Mañana sabremos el sexo del bebé.

—Ajá…

—Veré si me puedo escapar. Es a las catorce horas la ecografía ¿cierto?

—Sí —no quiso ser descortés con las emociones de su amigo, por eso volteó para estar frente a él y darle un poco de charla—¿Qué quieres que sea?

—La verdad es que no sé —pareciese ser que estaba esperando por esa pregunta—; por momentos pienso en que si es varón será más fácil criarlo que sí es una mujer.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —se extrañó.

—Ya sabes Gin… Las mujeres hacen pis sentada, se desarrollan, tienen novios, pueden embarazarse —enumeró aterrado—. Yo no sé cómo voy a hacer para lidiar con todo eso —escuchó la contagiosa carcajada del rubio. —No me imagino enseñándole a ir al baño. O por ejemplo explicándole como se usa un apósito femenino, ni hablar de ir a comprarlos. Además algún día crecerá lo suficiente como para tener novio y…

—Te estás adelantando demasiado, Ban —siguió jocoso, aguantando la risa.

—Lo sé pero… Himiko no estará —el semblante alegre del telépata se borró de un plumazo. Un suspiro sonoro escapó de sus labios—; será difícil sin ella, así sea mujer o varón.

—Tranquilo… yo—no supo si decirlo era correcto—, ya te dije—se corrigió, sentándose en la cama—: yo te ayudaré Ban, siempre y cuando quieras.

—Lo sé…

—No digo que seré como un padre para la criatura pero sí un… ¡tío! —aclaró con brío—Te ayudaré a explicarle esas cosas que supongo son difíciles de hablar como… la primera vez.

—¡Por Dios Ginji! —se horrorizó—Antes de que llegue ese día lo haré católico, lo encerraré en una iglesia; sea hombre o mujer, podrá ser cura o monja de acuerdo a su sexo. Es un plan genial.

—Sí Ban, genial —ironizó sabiendo que el otro bromeaba.

—Irás tú a comprar esas cosas femeninas si es mujer.

—Desde ya, si es varón no creo que necesite tampones.

Un breve silencio se instaló en el pequeño cuarto, dando lugar a una honda reflexión. Tal vez ambos pensaban en lo mismo, en que sería difícil, más no imposible. Empero Amano no cesaba de preguntarse qué lugar ocupaba él en toda esa historia, y aún más importante, ¿quería realmente ser el "tío"? ¿quería estar cerca de Ban, durante todos esos años, sin llegar a ser más de lo que eran? No podía pedirle que renunciase al bebé, desde ya, ni tampoco quería tomar distancia, pero tal vez fuese lo mejor: armar su bolso una noche y sin decir nada, marcharse ¿Sería demasiado cruel dejarlo solo al telépata con toda esa "mochila" cargada? Pero ¿cuánto duraría?, ¿cuánto lograría soportar Ginji? ¿Correspondía que lo hiciese? Al fin y al cabo la decisión la había tomado Ban por su cuenta y por ende correspondía que él se hiciese responsable de sus decisiones, era SU hijo, no el de Amano.

Se encontraba cavilando al respecto cuando una de esas preguntas fue respondida a medias: sintió un peso sobre su propia cama que le llevó a reparar en su amigo sentando al borde. Y ahí la razón de porque habían dilatado tanto la mudanza definitiva de Ban a su cuarto.

La intimidad que tenían ahora era una amenaza.

—¿Qué haces? —reprochó el rubio sintiendo la cercanía del mayor, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te dije lo que sentía por ti?

—Sí —trajo a la memoria el suceso, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por hacerlo ya que unas cuantas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

—Te dije que no sabía lo que era el amor, que no sabía muchas cosas; que eran muchas las que no comprendía, pero que tenía en claro sólo una: que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, a tu lado.

—Sí —repitió con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Ahora, con el bebé, creo comprender lo que es el amor, sin embargo es distinto Gin.

El otro tomó distancia para mirarlo al rostro e intentar comprender lo que estaba diciéndole.

—El bebé es algo innegable, va a estar toda la vida, y va a ser lo que más ame en esta tierra.

—Lo sé —esa lagrima lo venció, iniciando el lastimoso recorrido a través de su mejilla.

—Pero también te quiero a ti en mi vida, de otra forma, desde ya… con un hijo es suficiente como para tener otro —bromeó, sonriendo apenas.

—Es cruel ¿sabes? Lo que estas planteando. Himiko…

Lo silenció con un beso ¿Por qué siempre que quería hablar de ese tema, el otro tenía que desarmarlo por completo nombrándola a ella?

Ginji no pudo contra esos labios, ansioso y derrotado se colgó del cuello del telépata y le permitió que se hundiese en su boca, de ser posible por y para siempre. Quería, por los breves segundos que durase el beso, olvidarse de todo: de la dama veneno, del bebé… del favor.

Quería que, egoístamente -y no le importaba-, Ban fuese suyo por ese efímero momento… al menos por ese pasajero instante.

Pero toda la magia acabó cuando sintió la mano del telépata colándose a través de su musculosa, intentando abrirse camino rumbo a su pecho y más tarde hacia el sur.

—No —fue tajante, tanto que Midou volvió a su lugar como un perro a su cucha con la cola entre las patas.

—No entiendo porque me das mensajes confusos.

—¡¿Mensajes confusos?! —se ofendió, no podía ser que él, justo él no viese las cosas con claridad.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres ir tan rápido?

—No se trata de eso —pero lo meditó, aceptándolo—; y sí, tampoco quiero ir tan rápido, pero el punto es que…

—¿Qué? —lo alentó, sintiéndose ahora él molesto.

—¿Sabes, acaso, lo que Himiko siente por ti?

—Nada —elevó sus hombros, con un gesto de obviedad en la mueca de sus labios—; por supuesto que nada, lo mismo que siempre.

—Eres el padre de su hijo.

—Y ella la madre del mío y eso no me hace amarla.

—Ban —le costaba respirar, agitado se sentó mejor en la cama separando a su amigo, apoyando una mano en su pecho—, deberías hablar con ella y ser sincero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque corresponde —le respondió de mal talante—. Paso mucho tiempo con ella.

Breve elipsis que le sirvió a Ban para meditar bien esas palabras, se estiró apenas para alcanzar el atado de cigarrillos sobre la mesa de luz que distanciaba ligeramente ambas camas… ahí cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

—No fumes aquí —regañó antes de responder—. Nada, ya te dije, deberías hablar con ella.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—A veces no hace falta que te digan las cosas.

—Pero ella no siente nada por mí.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

Ahora no lo estaba. Dejó el atado en su lugar para en cambio rascarse la cabeza y luego frotarse el ojo en un gesto de cansancio mental.

—Sea lo que sea —musitó el telépata acaparando la atención del rubio—, lo que sienta ella por mí, no cambia lo que yo siento por ti.

—Ella tarde o temprano va a tener que renunciar a todo —contradijo el rubio—; no le quites la ilusión de tener una familia.

—No pretendo eso.

—Habla con ella de éste asunto, ustedes casi no hablan del tema y deberían. Se trata de un hijo, maldición, no de comprar un perro a medias. No pueden hacer de cuenta que todo está bien, no es sano para ninguno de los tres —luego se explicó—: para ustedes dos y el bebé… y tampoco para mí.

—Lo sé —de repente se sintió en extremo agobiado—. No tengo intenciones de ser tan vil y egoísta pero tampoco puedo negarme lo que siento. Lo hice por mucho tiempo Gin pero… ya no quiero hacerlo más.

—Ban —secó con la yema de su dedo índice la lágrima que se escapó del orgulloso moreno.

—No estoy llorando.

—No, está lloviendo en tu cabeza —rompieron a reír—; mira, hasta se te caen los mocos, los escucho desde acá —la risa se hizo más fuerte.

Dejaron de carcajear paulatinamente, sin embargo Ban tenía esa extraña mirada posada sobre Ginji, éste pudo leer en sus ojos lo que los labios confirmaron:

—Te amo, Gin.

—¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?

—Porque iba a morir si no lo hacía —dramatizó—; me lo vengo guardando desde hace años y ya no aguanto.

—Vamos a dormir ¿sí?

—Quiero mi beso de las buenas noches.

—No Ban, a dormir —se acostó en la cama pero cuando sintió la lejanía del otro se incorporó lo necesario para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo.

El dichoso beso llegó a los labios de Midou quien se volvió a sentar abrazando por la cintura a su compañero.

—Yo también te amo.

Tomaron distancia, y susurrando un tenue "_hasta mañana_" intentaron conciliar el escurridizo sueño. Tarea que, dada las circunstancia, parecía ser más difícil de llevar a cabo que en un principio. Ban se quedó dormido escuchando el canto matutino de los pájaros, por eso cuando sonó su despertador avisándole que tenía que ir a trabajar sintió todo el peso de una mala noche sobre sus hombros.

***

Todo en el embarazo marchaba bien, con las modernas ecografías se iban disipando los medios más naturales, el bebé parecía crecer sano dentro del vientre de su madre. Respecto al sexo era aún muy pequeño para saber con seguridad, pero si con el tiempo nada demostraba lo contrario, en apariencias esperaban una nena.

Festejaron esa noche -pese al cansancio del telépata por una jornada de arduo trabajo- la gran noticia. Himiko se mostró entre alegre y desahuciada, sentimiento que logró contagiar a los otros dos hombres. En mitad de la velada soltó un "_gracias_" nacido de la nada, y más tarde rompió a llorar. Ni Ban ni Ginji supieron que hacer en semejante momento, no era algo que esperasen por parte de ella, pero por más que quisiese ocultar sus emociones o esconderse en su caparazón había terminado por verse sobrepasada.

Midou la abrazó, Amano observó la escena manteniéndose apartado de la pareja; algo similar a los celos se apoderó de él pero no le cedió lugar, no lo necesario como para que llegase a molestarlo en verdad.

Esa noche el telépata se encerró por varias horas en la habitación de _Lady Poison_. Ginji lo supo porque se mantuvo despierto hasta que el otro fue a dormir. No tuvo el coraje suficiente para investigar si había hablado con ella del "_tema_", o todavía peor: si había pasado algo revelador entre los dos. Simuló dormir, y no respondió siquiera cuando Ban mencionó su nombre.

Ya se encontraban a mitad de camino: quedaban pocos meses por delante y el bebé ya estaría allí, con ellos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer =)_

_**27 de diciembre de 2009**_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	5. Capítulo 5

_Advertencia__: un pequeño atisbo de lime._

* * *

Ginji no objetó nada cuando su amigo llegó al cuarto tan tarde, dado que al otro día le correspondía su franco semanal y rotativo. Simuló dormir, pero Ban lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinarlo. No en vano había pasado tantas noches en vela observándolo celoso en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Gin —el mentado chico no respondió—sé que estás despierto —se sentó en su cama obligándolo a dar la vuelta y dejar de fingir.

Hubiese podido, en ese instante, preguntarle mil cosas, pero el rostro bañado en lágrimas le impidió formar oración alguna. No lo recordaba a Ban llorando así, intentó traer a su memoria alguna lejana vez pero no tuvo éxito.

—Ban —alcanzó a susurrar.

—Por favor —rogó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo por la cintura de manera posesiva—por favor —reiteró—no me rechaces, no hoy.

—Ban, yo…

—Déjame hacerte el amor, por favor... Déjame hacerlo y no me rechaces.

—Pero nunca hice el amor con un hombre —se excusó acariciando con sutileza la morena cabellera.

—No es tan difícil… créeme —se acostó, con delicadeza, sobre su menudo cuerpo, aprovechando el contacto para besar sus labios.

Amano se dejó hacer, dócil como un títere, incapaz de rechazarlo por más de creer que era lo conveniente. Comprendió en ese momento que Midou "_necesitaba_" de él, y supo lo que eso implicaba.

No iba a decirle que "_no_"… no quería tampoco tener que decírselo, algo en él le estaba reclamando tanto tiempo de represión.

Sintió la dureza de su compañero en su vientre, y contrario a lo que imaginó no le causó miedo. ¿Cómo tenerlo si se trataba de Ban Midou? No lo lastimaría, de ninguna forma, jamás.

Nervios, más que temor, era lo que había dominado su cuerpo. Ansiedad por descubrir los placeres de la carne, tan prometedor que resultaba ser de la mano del telépata.

Fue despojado de sus prendas, una a una, como si fuese una actividad que realizase todos los días. No se avergonzó de su desnudez ni de la del joven de ojos azules. Se maravilló, eso sí, de tanto esplendor, del cariño que le tenía, de la dulzura que empleaba para realizar cada movimiento, cada toque, cada caricia.

Entendió que no se puede hacer el amor, como tampoco se puede hacer el odio… que no había palabras para expresar tan intima comunión, que la expresión tocar el cielo con las manos era exigua, insulsa, burlesca.

Le dolió, como supuso, sería lo normal, pero no le importaba, Ban había dejado de llorar y eso era lo único que anhelaba, y de premio había recibido todo ese amor. ¿Podía ser posible? Si no fuese hombre, si Ban fuese pez, perro, un dibujo animado, una nube, lo amaría exactamente igual… por lo tanto ya no le importaba que fuesen hombres, se había olvidado del favor, y hasta le dolía admitirlo, del bebé… Midou era suyo.

Al menos esos minutos hasta que la temida pregunta se formuló con la consecuente devastadora respuesta.

De haber sabido de ante mano lo que acarrearía, se la hubiera ahorrado, pero con sinceridad necesitaba saber qué había pasado en ese cuarto, las horas en que el telépata y _Lady Poison_ habían estado encerrados.

—Hablamos…

Fue la concisa respuesta del moreno. Pitó el cigarrillo que, tregua mediante, Amano le había permitido encender por única y exclusiva vez dentro de su cuarto. Supo que le estaba escondiendo una verdad dolorosa, le hubiese gustado tener la entereza suficiente para quedarse con la duda, pero no pudo.

—¿De qué?

—De todo…

—¿Le dijiste de… —tomó aire, dubitativo completó la frase—de nosotros?

—No pude.

Sintió la lejanía, dificultosa, del rubio. Se sentó en la cama para llegar hasta sus prendas desperdigadas en el suelo, pero dejó la labor a media hacer, para concentrarse en refregar sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Gin —dijo desde la cama, con medio cigarrillo prendido entre sus dedos.

—No, está bien. Habrás tenido tus motivos.

—Nos vamos a casar.

Comprendió que no era un imperativo, que no se trataba de ellos dos, y que pese a soltarlo cual baldazo de agua fría, le había costado horrores decirlo.

Amano lloró en silencio, ya no tenía las fuerzas para explotar como debería.

—No es algo de tanta importancia —intentó decir el telépata apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su amante.

—No me toques —pidió entre dientes, temblando, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo se apoderaba de la cólera más profunda, despertando al aletargado Emperador Relámpago.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir a la sala —musitó con una frialdad inimaginable pese a estar desarmándose por dentro en mil pedazos.

—¡No! —exclamó el _raitei_ buscando contenerse.

—Escúchame —suspiró, apurando sus palabras—imaginé que ésta sería tu reacción.

—¡¿Imaginaste?! ¡¿Qué creías, que iba a felicitarte?!

—Escúchame —reiteró, firme—, ella me dijo que no le queda mucho tiempo. No comprende cómo lo sabe, pero con Yamato fue igual. Él sabía que la maldición…

—Excusas —lo interrumpió, aun sabiendo que no era así.

—¡Tiene miedo y me necesita! ¡Tú me dijiste que debía tener presente las necesidades de ella! —lo censuró con su dedo en alto—No te estoy echando la culpa, yo le propuse casamiento porque es algo que ella quiere… pero sabe que no la amo. Sólo quiero que tenga una familia.

—Y yo no encajo en esa familia —se puso de pie para terminar de vestirse.

—Estás mezclando las cosas.

—¡¿Mezclando las cosas?! Me dices que vas a casarte.

—¡Por civil! ¡Y no es la gran cosa! ¡Se trata de una simple ceremonia, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que seré viudo?, carajo! ¡¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?!

—¡Porque la quieres y no tienes los huevos suficientes para decírmelo!

—¡Sí, la quiero! ¡Nunca te lo negué, mierda! —intentó serenarse, un efímero instante para acomodar las ideas, silenciar y dejar de gritar. —Pero no de la forma en que te amo a ti. Entiéndeme Gin, siempre tuviste la facilidad para hacerlo ¡Hazlo ahora! Porque te necesito más que nunca.

—Lo siento Ban, yo no puedo con esto… me supera —descendió su vista al suelo, sin poder acotar nada más.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndeme —solicitó aplacado—, trato de hacer las cosas bien. Siempre mi prioridad fuiste tú, pero ahora Himiko y el bebé me necesitan.

—Entiendo —asintió reiteradas veces. Ban pudo leer en sus ojos algo que no alcanzó a percibir del todo.

—¿Sientes que te usé? —cuestionó con pavor a la respuesta.

—No, Ban… por Dios, no.

—¿Crees que debía haberte dicho todo esto antes de… de hacerlo?

—No hubiese aceptado, entonces —admitió—y la verdad es que fue muy… lindo —no supo si esa palabra cursi era la adecuada para explicar lo sentido.

—Para mí también fue especial —esa era "_la palabra_" apropiada.

Pareciese ser que con la mirada hicieron un pacto momentáneo. Ban manifestó querer darse una ducha antes de dormir, el día comenzaba a ser un hecho cuando marchó rumbo al baño. En pocas horas Himiko despertaría si es que no lo había hecho con semejantes alaridos masculinos.

Midou necesitaba esa ducha, como si junto al agua se fuesen todas esas dudas y temores. Estuvo en la tina el tiempo necesario, al menos hasta que comenzó a sentir frío. No supo si pasaron minutos, horas o días, pero el suficiente como para darle chance al Emperador Relámpago de armar un pequeño bolso y partir sin decir nada.

Ban no pudo reprochárselo, no esa vez… No lo buscaría, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Ginji. Aunque se muriese de ganas por tenerlo a su lado, aunque la abstinencia de su presencia lo llevase a la soledad extrema y absoluta, no lo molestaría más de lo que ya había hecho.

Creía en el destino, y que éste podía torcerse. Por ende si en verdad se trataba de "_amor_", tarde o temprano estarían juntos; había otras cuestiones más urgentes, Himiko estaba a punto de entrar al tercer trimestre y ahora que estaban los dos solos, sería mucho más difícil.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, no preguntó por la ausencia de Amano, al menos no ahondó en detalles. La escueta respuesta de Midou al respecto fue "_Se marchó_" y con eso, Kudou, se quedó. Un ambiente espeso y cargado se había instalado en el modesto apartamento, nada que podía remediarse, no obstante la presencia de esa pequeña vida creciendo en el vientre de la dama era suficiente para iluminar los días grises del telépata.

***

Cuando Ban compró la primera ropita de color rosa, con todo lo que implicaba para él entrar a uno de esos negocios repletos de madres pretenciosas y orgullosas de sus retoños (uno más feo que el otro, pero que -comprendió-, las mamás siempre veían a sus hijos aptos para modelaje) extrañó horrores la existencia de Ginji.

Hubiese sido más fácil recorrer ese tipo de tiendas con su compañía, los chistes al respecto le recordarían que él era el responsable de una nueva vida, logrando que con eso todo lo demás fuese secundario.

Himiko retuvo con éxito una lágrima de emoción al ver la prenda, tan diminuta, en su regazo… apenas alcanzaba a verla, en esa posición, su gigantesco vientre no le daba demasiado rango visual… pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Amano se perdió de las primeras patadas, de los primeros bruscos movimientos, de ver la ecografía que mostraba de la forma más completa a la beba… y Midou no lo culpaba por ello.

Se casaron en secreto, sin decirle nada a nadie, escasas semanas antes del parto.

En ese tiempo no supieron nada del Emperador Relámpago. Una vez, una tarde, de paso por Honky Tonk, Ban le preguntó a Paul si sabía algo del rubio, pero no, nadie parecía saber nada de él. Por un breve momento temió lo peor, pero no lo creía a Ginji capaz de tal atropello.

Podía sentirlo en su interior, latiendo en su corazón: Estaba vivo, y muy cerca de él.

Los días previos al alumbramiento fueron caóticos, con falsas alarmas que los arrastraban, en vano, hasta el hospital, para volver con los brazos vacios en plena madrugada. El rendimiento de Midou en el trabajo fue triste, por no decir la verdad: que no existía, era un ente. Sus ojeras llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Le dieron una semana, por el bien de la empresa y del suyo. Himiko casi se muere de un infarto cuando la gota que colmó el vaso fue un tiro que apenas rozó la pierna del telépata.

"_Me distraje_"

Había sido su respuesta. Nada grave, veinticuatro horas en observación, la correspondiente licencia por el enfrentamiento, sumado a la inminente paternidad.

Justo a tiempo estuvo apto para salir corriendo rumbo al hospital, era el turno de Himiko, aunque no fue un proceso fácil y rápido.

Un día… un día entero en trabajo de parto, al menos desde que comenzaron las leves contracciones hasta hacerse insostenibles; no alcanzó a dilatar lo suficiente e inevitablemente la llevaron a quirófano para realizarle la cesárea, había roto bolsa y por lo tanto ya no podían esperar a que dilatase lo necesario.

En ese lapso los visitaron todos los conocidos, todos menos Ginji. Los ojos de Midou lo buscaban en cada rostro que se asomaba por la sala de maternidad, en vano. Le hubiese gustado compartir ese día con él.

Nació en pleno verano… una noche cálida, con un negro firmamento repleto de estrellas. Detalles que se quedaron a fuego grabado en su mente, nunca antes había reparado en tales estupideces pero qué importancia cobraban esos pormenores en ese mágico día.

No olvidaría ni la noche en cuestión, ni la hora, ni las palabras del doctor:

"_Lo felicito señor, es una beba muy sana_"

Tanto la había esperado, tanto había deseado ver su carita desde que supo que llegaría, que tenerle allí entre sus brazos, ver su rostro, sus facciones y escuchar su llanto era más de lo que su alma podía tolerar. Y ya no le importaba el orgullo: lloró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Allí estaba, la pequeña Himiko (porque sí, la decisión del nombre fue de común acuerdo y no se discutió ni una vez desde que se propuso)

Ahora tocaba verla crecer, convertirse en una persona; la haría de noble corazón, le enseñaría que lo más importante era el amor, por muy cursi, trillado e idiota que suene y signifique pensarlo… así era.

Sintió su corazón repleto, tanto que desbordaba; amaba a esa niña, comprendió, con todo su ser. Amaba a la madre de su hija, amaba al doctor que la había traído al mundo con tanto éxito, amaba a Ginji, quien a su manera había estado siempre a su lado.

***

Pasada la primera emoción, el telépata necesitó descansar, llevaba dos días sin dormir, por eso cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada no es exagerado decir que se desmayó literalmente. Cuando despertó juntó algunas ropitas, cosas personales que Himiko le había pedido y papeles pertinentes para anotar a la pequeña Himiko Midou en el registro.

Entró a la habitación cuyo cartel en la puerta rezaba "_Kudou_" y la encontró a ella con la beba en brazos, haciendo sus intentos por beber la leche materna, esencial para vivir.

—Como las amo, por Dios —dijo con una sonrisa besando la frente de Lady Poison y luego la de su hija quien, como sabiendo quien era, fijó sus ojos en su rostro.

Y dicen que los recién nacidos no pueden fijar la mirada. Tan azul, como la de su padre. Aunque era pronto para hablar sobre el color de los ojos ya que estos suelen cambiar con los meses… pero ambos sabían que serían iguales a los de Ban.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ya pasaron los dolores —reveló la dama—; y se prendió, por fin, a la teta.

Algo que les preocupaba.

—Ya ves, las enfermeras te lo dijeron. Paciencia, es difícil al principio.

—¿Ya la inscribiste?

—Sí, oficialmente es Himiko Kudou, aquí tengo el documento —le mostró, emocionado, los papeles. —Dime ¿alguien ha venido hoy a visitarte? Hevn dijo que pasaría.

—Sí, vino un rato a la mañana —luego señaló hacia su mesa personal con una rápida mirada—; eso es para ti.

—¿Una carta?

—De Ginji.

La beba lloró apenas cuando se vio distanciada de su madre quien necesitó cambiarla de posición. Midou se quedó observando el sobre perfectamente sellado como si éste pudiese hablarle o revelarle su contenido.

—¿Vino? —pregunta estúpida, se percató, pero no supo que otra cosa decir.

—Hace un rato se fue, le trajo ese juguete a Himiko —señaló, ahora, un pequeño sonajero de peluche con forma de estrella violeta. —Y a ella le ha encantado, tienes que ver como mueve sus piernas y se agita cuando se lo acercas.

—¿Te dijo algo? —quiso parecer desinteresado en la respuesta, tomó el juguete acercándoselo a la beba para ver su reacción.

—No la molestes ahora, con lo que me costó que acepte mis pechos —reprochó con su ceño fruncido—. No dijo nada… O sea, vino a verla, a dejarle ese regalito, la carta a ti. Me preguntó como estábamos… le dije que bien, contentos.

Midou asintió, dejó el peluche sobre la mesita, colocó la carta dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso de pie; con una vaga excusa de ir a buscar un refrigerio a la máquina expendedora se marchó, no sin antes preguntarle si quería que le trajese algo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_**29 de diciembre de 2009**_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	6. Capítulo 6

No se decidía… si el baño o el exterior, en tal caso daba igual, Himiko no se levantaría de la cama para seguirlo; por eso rompió el sobre, pero apenas su propio nombre asomó en la primera línea necesitó prender un cigarrillo para calmar esa ansiedad.

Ya en la entrada de la clínica se resguardó en una columna, apoyando su espalda en ella, y la abrió. Su corazón latía de manera alarmante.

"_Ban:_

_Espero que Himiko no lea esto ¿o sí? ¿Debería importarme? No sé, no puedo evitar hacerlo pero tampoco quiero callar lo que siento._

_Te preguntarás por qué una carta, por qué no doy la cara… por qué me fui así. No es algo que pueda explicar en palabras, supongo que necesité tomar distancia. _

_Nunca fui de hacer lo correcto, siempre actué sin pensar, motivado por algo, y ese "algo" puede ser cualquier cosa, tú me conoces bien… pero en esta ocasión quise hacer lo correcto._

_Y eso es, por mucho que nos pese, tomar distancia. No quiero que pienses que esto es un reproche o una venganza, pero la realidad es que tú ahora tienes una familia, a la que debes cuidar y querer, sé que yo te desequilibro y la verdad no pretendo eso… me duele, me enoja saber que por mi culpa tú estás así. No te lo mereces, espero que entiendas eso… que no te lo mereces, que no es tu culpa (ni la de nadie), que no estoy enojado, y que más allá de todo siempre te querré._

_Espero que todo salga bien en los próximos días, debes concentrarse en la bebé, en Himiko… por mi parte me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días, y la más importante es que va siendo hora de devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_Creo que nunca te lo dije (tal vez sí) pero de no haberte conocido yo no sería quien soy hoy en día, y si bien no soy perfecto, prefiero ser éste Ginji y no el que tú conociste antes._

_Por eso esto es una despedida a medias, nos volveremos a ver… Dios no quiera que sea pronto._

_Te quiere, Amano_".

La carta no revelaba mucho, de hecho el último renglón era inentendible, no lograba descifrar que pretendía decir con ello, pero vaya… fue lo que necesitó para seguir respirando. No saber de Ginji, en ese tiempo, lo estaba arrastrando a una muerte en vida.

Sintió que la sangre volvía a correr por su cuerpo, sintió que todo estaba bien que, aunque no supiese donde estaba Ginji, al menos sabía que _estaba_.

Pero de repente una insondable tristeza se apoderó de él, volvió a releer la misiva para intentar comprender a que se refería su amigo con lo _correcto_, con devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él… y sobre todo, porque le rogaba a Dios para no verse pronto.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos allí recordando que le había dicho a Kudou que iba por un refresco, por eso regresó a la sala alegando que se quedó en el exterior fumando un cigarrillo. Himiko no era tonta, pudo ver en la oceánica mirada del hombre la tristeza, tan palpable que contagiaba.

La bebé emitió un leve quejido trayéndolos a la realidad, recordándoles que ahora ellos dos eran responsables de una nueva vida, frágil, indefensa, dependiente. No hablaron, ella no quiso preguntarle por la misiva del Emperador Relámpago, supuso que la había leído y si no quería comentarle al respecto, tendría sus motivos.

Y claro que Kudou conocía esos motivos.

La enfermera de turno realizó la última ronda avisando que el horario de visita había llegado a su fin. Depositó un beso en la frente de ambas "_Himiko_" y se despidió.

Con el auto en marcha reparó en un detalle: que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, estaría solo. Volvía a estarlo. No quería encerrarse en las cuatro blancas paredes de la habitación que compartía con Ginji, pero tampoco le apetecía ir al único lugar que conocía; en Honky Tonk Paul lo colmaría de preguntas y lo cierto es que no estaba con ánimos de entablar una conversación, siquiera un mínimo contacto social.

Condujo hasta el puerto, quizás allí, contemplando el agua y observando la luna podría hallar un poco de confort.

¡Maldición! No podía estar triste, NO DEBÍA… acababa de ser padre, acababa de ver el rostro de su hija… SU hija.

Sonrió, después de todo, la vida no es tan cruel, pareciese ser que juega a ver hasta donde resistimos pero así como pueden cerrarse todas las puertas, una ventana siempre queda abierta.

Y esa ventana era su pequeña Himiko.

Bostezó; lo prudente sería volver cuanto antes al departamento y descansar un poco antes de ir a verlas otra vez, sin embargo se quedó unos cuantos minutos en la entrada, con el auto estacionado. Tal vez si esperaba a que Morfeo lo encantase un poco más, la tortura duraría menos.

La tortura de saberse solo de nuevo, de comprender que a veces lo que uno quiere no es lo mejor, y que lo mejor no es siempre lo que uno quiere.

Se acostó en su cama y echó un vistazo hacia el lugar vacío de Amano, como esperando a que éste se materializase de la nada para hacerle compañía, cual fantasma.

Abrió la carta y la volvió a leer, tantas veces que sería imposible llevar la cuenta… la releyó hasta que terminó profundamente dormido, con la misiva entre sus dedos, sobre su pecho.

Ni siquiera se había desvestido, y aún llevaba sus anteojos puestos.

***

A Himiko muy pronto le darían el alta, demasiado teniendo en cuenta la cesárea. La ventaja de los partos naturales justamente es que la recuperación suele ser veloz a diferencia de las intervenciones quirúrgicas. Ban se alegró, fallecía de ansiedad por tenerlas en casa… la soledad comenzaba a enloquecerlo y eso que iban sólo tres días. Pero es que cuando estaba solo en el departamento, sin nadie con quien conversar, no podía evitar pensar… y pensar, en esas circunstancias, era contraproducente para él, porque sus pensamientos tomaban la forma de Ginji.

Por una cuestión de comodidad Midou propuso dormir los tres en el mismo cuarto, Himiko no rechazó la oferta, ni siquiera se mostró incómoda -aunque lo estaba- por compartir su cama con el telépata.

Las primeras noches fueron una pesadilla, nunca creyeron que algo tan lindo como tener una beba, cuidarla y mimarla fuese tan agotador. Y cuando Ban lograba conciliar el sueño, apenas sentía que había cerrado sus ojos, el zamarreó de la chica lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

—Ban, Ban —lo llamaba casi entre sueños, tan o más agotada que él—fíjate si respira.

Era tragicómico que hiciese tamaño pedido, no obstante Midou se aguantaba la risa y accedía a su demanda; había leído algunos libros que hablaban sobre el tema y sabía que solía ser común los miedos de ese tipo en madres primerizas.

Se ponía de pie, como podía, y caminaba sintiendo mareo de tanto sueño… hasta llegar a la cuna de la beba y acomodar la manta que ligeramente la cubría.

—¿Tiene las sábanas debajo de los brazos? Mira que se puede ahogar. ¿Está de costado? Ponla boca arriba pero ladea su cabecita.

—Ya, tranquila… duérmete, ella está bien.

Volvía a la cama y el llanto de la pequeña Himiko les avisaba que era la hora de la comida. Todo un ritual que le llevaba a la madre al menos veinte minutos (en cada pecho). En total, las horas que dormían eran cómicamente exiguas.

Los días así transcurrieron, Ban debió volver a la rutina de su trabajo… y Ginji que seguía sin dar noticias.

***

Supo que una charla seria y profunda venía en camino, no auguraba nada bueno tanto hermetismo por parte de la mujer. La conocía callada y pensativa pero no a tal extremo. De todos modos ni quiso preguntar que le pasaba, tal vez porque comprendía lo que esa sencilla pregunta acarrearía.

Y es que algo le preocupaba de sobremanera: ¿Podría Ban, solo? Es decir, reconocía que Midou amaba a su hija y que la cuidaría de toda adversidad pero ¿podría hacerlo solo? Las palabras surgieron de su boca, incapaz de poder retenerlas por muchos días más:

—Ban…

El mentado dejó el periódico de lado para prestar atención al semblante circunspecto de la dama.

—¿Qué sucede?

La beba gorgoteó desde su asiento, asiento apoyado sobre la mesa; la madre estiró su mano y la posó sobre su pecho para calmarla.

—No queda mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Ambos sabían de qué hablaban. Himiko no se animó a hacerle la pregunta de manera directa, no quería herir el ego del hombre o darle la impresión de que ella desconfiaba de su capacidad como padre una vez que ella no estuviese. Intentó armar una oración en su cabeza, pero antes de poder soltarla fue el telépata quien se adelantó:

—¿Tienes miedo?

Kudou meditó la respuesta. Perdió la mirada que se clavó sobre el chupete rosa de la pequeña Himiko, y musitó:

—A veces —. Más firme explicó—: No le temo a la muerte, no tanto a lo que sea capaz de hacer si tú…

—Nunca hablamos de eso, yo jamás dije que iba a cumplir la petición que Yamato… —intentó retrucar la idea, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Sé que nunca hablamos del tema —y veía que eso había sido un error—, por eso mismo, creo que es hora de hacerlo, porque cuando nos queramos dar cuenta… ya será muy tarde.

El portador del jagan, necio, negó con su cabeza dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Ban —llamó su atención—, la noche que Himiko nació me prometiste algo —se relamió los labios resecos—, que ibas a cuidarla.

—Lo sé y lo sostengo.

—Cuídala de mi, entonces —una lágrima se escurrió por mejilla; bajó su vista, no quería mostrarse tan doblegada.

Sintió como Midou se situaba a su lado, luego como se arrodillaba frente a ella tomándole la mano que descansaba sobre su falda.

Lady Poison ya no pudo retenerlo más, el llanto atorado en su garganta floreció con ímpetu, arrojador, contagioso.

—Por favor Ban, prométemelo, prométemelo… —se abrazó a él, permitiéndole que la consolase entre sus brazos—Dime que lo harás, por favor, promételo.

—Tranquila —el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con fluidez—te prometo… —no sabía si podría cumplir con aquella promesa, pero en ese momento sólo quería apaciguar ese llanto—te prometo que la cuidaré, que cuando llegue ese día… yo…

Se abrazó más a ella, estrechándose como si en ese gesto manifestasen todo su sentir. Cuando pudo calmarse, se distanció de él y lo miró de una manera en la que Midou no supo descifrar, no portaba un gesto austero, tampoco alegre. Quizás de agradecimiento, por todo.

—Ban… —volvió a llamarlo, éste se había puesto de pie, por lo tanto elevó su cabeza para observarlo—sé que serás un buen padre pero…

—¿Pero?

—No lo prives a Ginji.

Midou enarcó sus cejas, sorprendido es poco decir. No sólo porque nombrase a Amano, sino por la oración en sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —su desconcierto fue sincero.

—Él… yo sé —era cierto, en esos meses junto al Emperador Relámpago había aprendido muchas cosas de él—, yo sé que él te adora y quiere ayudarte. No le des la espalda.

—Es… difícil de… —se sintió avasallado—Él es… —no supo que decir, Himiko de igual modo no lo necesitaba oír.

—Alguien importante para ti —completó.

—Sí —se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Por eso… quizás sea difícil cuando yo no esté, ES difícil ahora —acotó con ímpetu—, lo será más adelante.

—Es cierto…

—Ginji es un idiota, pero buena persona.

Midou sonrió ante el mote que su amiga le había dado al rubio.

—No lo puedo negar —musitó el hombre ante tanto silencio cerrado.

—Y quiero lo mejor para Himiko —otra vez el llanto amenazaba con surgir—, por eso, ella va a necesitar a un papá feliz, será lo único que tendrá. —La miró deseando detener el tiempo, quedarse suspendida en esa imagen, de su hija observándola con esos ojos color cielo—Tienes que ser feliz Ban, prométemelo.

—Himiko…

—Prométeme también eso… que harás lo imposible por ser feliz.

Midou asintió, tomó aire con energía porque respirar se había vuelto algo difícil de hacer, luego carraspeó y tomó su taza para llevarla a la bacha y lavarla. No podía seguir adelante con ese diálogo.

Ella sabía que Ginji lo hacía feliz a Ban… y esperaba que éste entendiese lo que había querido decirle.

***

Luego del primer mes, comenzaban a adaptarse a la nueva vida de padres, a tener más coordinación, a manejar mejor los tiempos y a lidiar con los pequeños inconvenientes que se presentan cuando una cosa pequeñita necesita todo de nosotros.

La parte buena era que Himiko no trabajaba, por lo tanto ella solía estar todo el tiempo con la beba, y ese era el fin… Ban era consciente de que cada minuto que ellas dos pasaban juntas era preciado, al menos hasta que la maldición se cerniese sobre _Lady Poison_.

Pensar en ello lo desesperaba, no podía evitar viajar con su mente al futuro y situarse en un contexto aterrador, con una hija adulta cuestionándole la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre… ¿podía decirle que él la había matado?

Por eso trataba de no pensar, o hacerlo lo menos posible. Lo cierto es que el futuro es incierto, especular casi no sirve de nada, pero proyectarlo le daba la pauta de lo que debía atenerse.

Cargaría con esa culpa y responsabilidad, porque no tenía opciones, no porque quisiese. Esperaba, entonces, que el día de mañana la pequeña Himiko pudiese comprenderlo y verlo por sus propios medios.

No obstante el terror que experimentaba Ban ante la idea seguía estando de igual modo, y es que no hay nada aterrador que suponer y esperar el odio de un hijo… al menos para un padre es un peso difícil de sobrellevar.

Sabía… sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, podía verlo en el rostro de ella, en el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, en el ambiente. Un aura siniestra comenzaba a abrazarlos.

Un aura tan oscura y palpable que llevó al Emperador Relámpago a poner en marcha sus huesos. Él también comprendía que no faltaba mucho.

Abandonó el refugio que representaba la Fortaleza Ilimitada para él, dos meses después, y bajo la lluvia caminó. Una noche tan negra, tan cerrada que acongojaba… o tal vez eran sólo sus sentimientos que se entrelazaban con el funesto entorno.

Recordó la carta, recordó su promesa a medias… era hora.

Era hora de devolverle a Ban todo lo que había hecho por él. No permitiría que cargase con todo ese peso sobre sus hombros.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_**13 de febrero de 2010**_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	7. Capítulo 7

La cortina ondeaba con energía permitiéndole a una brisa veraniega ingresar. Las luces apagadas, su marido de guardia, la beba durmiendo, y todas esas preocupaciones acosándola, agolpándose en su cabeza, taladrándola.

Debería aprovechar y dormir, pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de dormirse, como si al hacerlo pudiese caer presa de una pesadilla y no volver jamás.

Sonrió, porque recordó una película sobre pesadillas que de chica le daba mucho miedo, no podía verla si no era junto a su hermano.

La sonrisa desapareció poco a poco ante el recuerdo de Yamato. Una lágrimas amenazó con desprenderse de sus ojos, y lo pensaba permitir… estaba sola.

Le gustaba estarlo, porque sólo así podía ser vulnerable; no necesitaba mostrarse entera, ni dura ante Ban. No le gustaba preocuparlo, no le gustaba tampoco que la juzgase débil.

Las chicas grandes no lloran, dice su canción favorita.

Y la lágrima cayó, pero la segunda se quedó a mitad de camino porque con rapidez la secó puesto que el golpe en la puerta le alertó.

El chico del otro lado creyó prudente sólo llamar y no tocar timbre, la beba podía estar durmiendo, y no era su idea despertarla.

***

El hombre de cabellos en punta se removió inquieto en su silla, despertó de súbito con esa sensación en su pecho de haber soñado algo espantoso, pero no recordaba qué.

En el último tiempo había sido así, de igual modo, y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

O eso creía, pero no… en esa ocasión fue distinto, un sentimiento desgarrador se apoderó de su corazón y no lo abandonó durante toda la jornada.

A cada hora observaba su reloj, apurando a las pobres ajugas para que hiciesen su trabajo de forma más veloz.

—Midou, la ronda.

El encargado señaló con su dedo el exterior de la garita, el mentado se puso de pie, tomó su arma y salió al exterior. Quizás de esa forma el tiempo pasase con más prisa, y en cuanto quisiese darse cuenta su relevo ya estaría allí y podría ir a casa junto a su familia.

La noche era cerrada, no se veía una mísera estrella y la luna alumbraba con penosa dificultad. Odiaba ese predio, inmenso como un país, con iluminación tan escasa como puede hallarse en el pico de una montaña.

Los perros gruñían cada vez que lo veían acercarse, pero al reconocerlo volvían a sus lugares luego de las correspondientes pantomimas de saludo cordial.

Acarició a Jake, el único labrador entre todos los dobermann´s, de porte enorme y carácter alegre, era la _bocina_ del grupo, el primero en ladrar y el último en parar, pero manso como sólo los de su tipo pueden ser; el trabajo pesado recaía en sus demás compañeros.

Jake era su favorito… y sólo por la tonta razón de que su raza era la favorita de Ginji.

Sonrió, antes no le gustaban tanto los perros, pero Amano le había prometido que si algún día compraban una casa y abandonaban el departamento lo primero que harían sería comprar un labrador.

En ese entonces eran más jóvenes que hoy día y soñaban con el mañana, cual si fuesen pareja pese a ser sólo dos amigos. ¿Es que ninguno de los dos fue lo suficiente listo o maduro para caer en la cuenta de que tarde o temprano harían su vida?

Tal vez porque en su interior sabían que se amaban.

Bueno… Eso el telépata siempre lo tuvo en claro.

Ahora estaba la pequeña Himiko, dividiendo su corazón en dos partes. Y estaba bien, así debía ser, así le gustaba que fuese… al final de cuentas tampoco podía quedarse con la idea de amar eternamente a una persona que no podía corresponderle del todo.

Entre cavilaciones se perdió, hasta que la hora de partir llegó. Condujo de regreso a casa con esa extraña sensación oprimiéndole el pecho, aceleró el coche y prácticamente se arrojó de él cuando pudo estacionar en la puerta del edificio.

Tomó aire, había dejado de respirar, quizás por culpa de ese nudo en su garganta. Abrió la puerta escuchando de inmediato a la beba llorar… la oscuridad del departamento le llamó la atención, no se detuvo a tocar la perilla de la luz, caminó con premura hasta el cuarto de ambas Himiko, y lo vio… a él, de pie, con su mano ensangrentada.

Y a la dama veneno en el suelo.

Yacía inerte, fría, vacía. Una rápida mirada hacia la cuna, la pequeña seguía llorando clamando por su madre.

—Gin… ji…

—No podía dejarte cargar con todo ese peso, Ban —le sonrió, pese a que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas—; prefiero que me odies a mí, antes que a ti.

Era preferible, incluso, que la pequeña Himiko lo odiase a él llegado el momento, pero Midou no debía cargar con esa responsabilidad, no por segunda vez… lo destruiría. El recuerdo lo mellaría y no lo dejaría en paz nunca.

El hombre de ojos azules cayó de rodillas al suelo, extendió su mano para tomar la de Himiko, pero esta no le devolvió el gesto, nunca más lo haría… no más regaños de su parte, no más su voz, no más la suave melodía que entonaba al cantarle a la pequeña.

Se había ido, por y para siempre, dejándole a la beba como gran responsabilidad y recuerdo.

El viento se coló por la persiana entre abierta, como si susurrase un "_gracias_" proveniente del más allá, envolviendo a los dos jóvenes que ya impávidos presentaban la escena.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Un huracán de largo cabello negro y lacio esperaba impaciente; cuando su padre abrió la puerta echó a correr con todas sus energías, pero la segunda abertura, también cerrada, representó un nuevo obstáculo. Golpeó ansiosa y en cuanto la atendieron se arrojó a sus brazos:

—¡Tío Ginji!

El hombre la estrechó contra sí, regalándole una enorme sonrisa, no hacía menos de media hora que dejaron de verse pero para ella los reencuentros siempre eran así, como si las otras personas hubiesen estado a miles de kilómetros, por miles de años.

Amano vio al padre caminando con las bolsas del supermercado a través del estrecho pasillo. La niña siguió su recorrido rumbo al fondo de la casa, se escuchó un "_Quieto Jake, no me saltes, que papá me regaló este vestido hoy y tus patas están sucias_", pero el labrador no le hizo caso, nunca le hacía caso; su recepción era tan efusiva como la de la pequeña Himiko.

—¿Has comprado todo?

Antes de responderle, Ban besó con sutileza sus labios.

—Sí, falta encargar la torta.

Era el cuarto cumpleaños de Himiko-kun; celebraban su nacimiento, una bendición, un lazo conector hacia su madre que desde algún lugar del Universo seguro los contemplaba.

Ban se esforzó por cumplir con su promesa y creía estar lográndolo: al menos ese día no podía sentirse más feliz, observando a su retoño sentada sobre la falda del hombre que amaba, curiosa como ella sola, haciéndole preguntas.

Sobre el buró una foto de la Himiko madre, como recordatorio de quien era ella.

Ban no pensaba ocultarle la verdad a su hija, llegado el momento le diría todo como había sido.

Y le contaría que su tío, quien la amaba tanto como él, había cumplido el último pedido de mamá, salvándolo de paso a papá, dándoles la oportunidad de ver la vida con otros ojos.

Los luceros de la niña, de un azul intenso, se clavaron en la foto que Ban miraba con tanto ahínco.

—Era linda mamá.

Los hombres asintieron débilmente, plasmando una nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios. Ginji besó la mejilla de Himiko-_kun_ y la estrechó más en sus brazos… Midou murió de amor, en ese instante, y es que su corazón por siempre estaría dividido en dos, y no dejaba de sentir que eso era perfecto.

Era perfecto… Nunca dejaría de amarlo, nunca le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle su oportuna intervención. En su momento se sintió preso de un deja vu, creyó que la vida le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, los lugares invertidos: Había sido él quien contemplase la muerte como en su momento lo hizo Himiko.

Pero no pudo enojarse, y si lo hizo, cualquier resquicio de rencor hacia Ginji se disipó cuando lo vio acercándose a la cuna, tomando con delicadeza entre brazos a la beba, consolándola.

Nunca lo escuchó a Ginji cantar, menos una canción de cuna.

Cuando esa noche Himiko-_kun_ dejó de llorar, Ban también lo hizo. Dejó de lamentarse porque comprendió que desde ese momento ella sólo lo tenía a él, y él sólo a ella.

No contaban en ese entonces con la presencia de Amano, tan imprescindible y necesaria en sus vidas, hoy en día.

Y el favor… que tenía una voz de pito, medía cerca de un metro, y era la cosa más linda que hubiese pisado la tierra le recordaría por siempre que a veces es bueno pensar en las consecuencias, y a veces, como en ese caso, no.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haber aceptado, jamás.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_ToT_

_Se terminó. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Los amo, tanto que da asco xD Espero que la historia los haya dejado medianamente conformes. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo ya esté terminado :P_

_¡Besos!_

_20 de febrero de 2009_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
